Leave out all the rest
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: When you're feeling empty, keep me in your memories... [SasuSaku]Songfic


**Author's Note:** ... Don't ask...I'm just as confused as you are..._**  
**_

* * *

Song: Leave Out All The Rest

Artist: Linkin Park

* * *

_**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared**_

"_What're you doing out here so late at night?"_

"_This… is the only path out of the village…"_

"_Go back to sleep, Sakura…"_

_**  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**_

"_Ne, Kaka-sensei, the mark on Sasuke-kun's neck…?"_

"_It's perfectly under control. Stop worrying about it, Sakura."_

_**  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear**_

"_Foolish little brother… Hate me, detest me… Bonds will only burden you…"_

_**  
What am I leaving**_

"_If you stay, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun! All those missions we did together… Don't they mean anything to you? You, me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…!"_

_**  
When I'm done here**_

"_I need to avenge my clan. I need power. For that, I'm willing to give my body to the devil, as long as I get my revenge."_

_**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**_

"_I'm an avenger. I'm different from you and Naruto. From now on, new paths will open for us. We'll go our separate ways."_

_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done**_

"_Sakura! Shut up about this mark!"_

"_B-but…"_

"_Oi! Teme! Don't speak to Sakura-chan like that! She's just worried about you!"_

_**  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

"_I might have friends and family, but without you… to me… it's the same as being alone! So please… stay here… with me…"_

_**  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

"_Naruto, I beg of you… Please bring Sasuke-kun back home!"_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"_Heh, that's Sakura-chan for you. She likes Sasuke-teme a lot. So, don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!"  
_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"_Sakura… Who did that to you?"_

_**  
Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

"_S-sak-kura…?"_

"_Sasuke…? Sasuke-kun!!"_

"_S-sakura… You're heavy…"_

_**  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through**_

"_Why do you always keep everything to yourself? Why won't you tell me anything…?"_

"_Why should I tell you anything?"_

_**  
I've never been perfect**_

"_I'm not strong enough…"_

"_Hatred, foolish little brother. You lack hatred." _

_**  
But neither have you**_

"_I've always been a burden to everyone… depending on Sasuke-kun… Naruto… Kakashi-sensei to protect me. I've always lectured Naruto as though I'm more superior than him. But in truth, Naruto… Lee-san… Sasuke-kun… I want to be just like you guys!" _

_**  
So if you're asking me**_

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun! I just want to thank you for saving me from Gaara… So, thanks!"_

"_I didn't save you."_

"_N-nani?"_

_**  
I want you to know**_

"_Naruto saved you."_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done**_

"_S-sasuke-kun... That's not Sasuke-kun… N-no… Sasuke… kun… Stop… please… s-stop… No! STOP!!"_

_**  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

"_B-but… I… I… I love you with all my heart! Please! I'd do anything for you!"_

_**Don't resent me**_

"_A-at least Naruto wasn't a coward!"_

_**  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

"_If you don't want to stay here, at least… bring me with you! I'm willing to do anything for you, Sasuke-kun! I'll help with your revenge in any way I can!"_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"_My goals… are to kill a certain man… and to resurrect my clan."_

_**  
Leave out all the rest**_

_"Naruto. No matter what, save Sakura."_

_**  
Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**_

"_Sakura-chan… Gomen… I wasn't able to bring Sas - "_

"_Today's a nice day, isn't it? Let's open the curtains!"_

"_Sakura-chan! I'm really sorry - !"_

"_What're you talking about, Naruto? Ha ha… You look like a mummy!"  
__**  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

"_S-stop… please…"_

"_Amazing… The Cursed Seal's receding... We're safe… for now."_

_**  
I can't be who you are  
**_

"_I'm an avenger, Sakura. Bonds will only be a distraction and bring me down."_

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done**_

"_Sasuke-kun! Tell me where's Sasuke-kun!"_

"_He might already have been consumed by his overwhelming need for power… In the darkness…It's already a miracle that he's still alive after receiving the Cursed Seal…" _

_**  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
**_

"_And don't you EVER speak of Sasuke-kun like that! Even if he's gone, no one else can truly replace his position in this team!"_

_**  
Don't resent me**_

"_After all this time… You're still annoying."_

_**  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
**_

"_S-sakura-chan!! Your… your hair! It's- it's…!"_

"_Huh? Oh… yeah… Well… I guess I needed a new… look…"_

_**  
Leave out all the rest  
**_

"_Take care of Sakura."_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"_From now on, everyone, please… Watch my back!"_

_**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
**_

"_Remember, the day we became a Genin team, that time at the bench? I understand the pain so much right now, it hurts!"_

_**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

"_Sakura…"_

_**  
I can't be who you are**_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

_**  
I can't be who you are**_

"_Thank you…"_

* * *

Author's Note: ... Came up with this in the middle of the night... ZOMG this is effing retarded... -.-

-sigh-


End file.
